What they weren't expecting to find
by Alicia178
Summary: King Edmund likes planning defense, he likes planning attacks, he liked to be prepared and most of all he liked to win. so what will he do when he has no control over the situation? If you like romance this is the place for you. OC PAIRING EDMUNDXOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own any of the Narnian creations or characters, everything was created by C.S Lewis. **

**First story, don't really know what to say. :) enjoy? xxx**

The sun was shining down over Seritor, and a knight was training in the castle grounds, the King was watching the pride and joy of his army with a curious look on his face.

'Al! that hurt be careful please!'

'it's a fight idiot, you are meant to get hurt' the knight said with another thrust of the sword narrowly missing the face of the opponent.

'ALEX!'

'WHAT?!'

The King chuckled to himself at the two knights.

'Sir, we have a problem. The Queen of Narnia has been usurped and killed by the Lion Aslan and new Kings and Queen have replaced her' his adviser said for what seemed like the 50millionth time in the last six years. As this problem had been began to be raised many times just to be brushed aside by the King.

'good never liked that woman, she was beautiful and charming when she wanted to be but her obsession that nobody from Seritor ever enter Narnia was getting a little repetitive and annoying so please adviser enlighten me to why that a problem?'

'Surely Sir, you know, we have no treaty with the new Narnian monarchy.'

The King thought for a second and then it became very simple.

'well then lets make one'.

The door flew open and the knight that the King had been watching walked in and took off her helmet.

'Father!'

The King looked around to see his sixteen year old daughter running towards him with a wide grin on her face. Only one thing could make her that happy.

'Alex, have you been beating your big brother again?'

'Yes, well not beating exactly, more thrashing with knobs on.'

The advisor looked disapprovingly at the Princess, she was a girl she acted nothing like one and this puzzled the advisor exceedingly. She never played with dolls, she never wore pink, she never cooed over little animals and she was in no way interested in getting married. Her eyes were for her father and brother and them alone.

'Alex! Don't tell Father lies! You know that I beat you once or twice'. The King's son Prince Fredrick entered looking rather worse for ware.

'Only once or twice Fredrick? But she is a girl? Surely you should be able to beat her! You have fought against her since you were six and she was four, by now you must know her strategy.'

'Father! It changes!'

'Is that so Alex?'

Alex turned red and nodded.

'Well it seems we have a warrior Princess on our hands… what do you think Fred?'

'I would have to agree, she will be a general yet!'

Alex nodded politely she didn't like it when her father spoke about her future because she knew that it would never be, all she ever wanted to do was to fight and win and save her country but she was never allowed that privilege because of her sex. She knew that her father loved her but he was also a King and needed to make treaties and in the eyes of the court that is what her future was going to be. She only hoped that she was found a nice husband who she could like at least, love was not her priority.

'What time is dinner Alex?'

Her brother brought her out of her trance.

'six and usual, you would have thought you would have caught on to that by now, and before you ask we are having fish!'

The three men looked at each other in amusement.

These men enjoyed mocking her with silent jokes that she didn't understand, she had learnt just to accept it. She walked out knowing that she needed a wash and to get changed before going to dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**He had lost his pawns, his knight was trapped, his bishop was protecting his King (badly), his castle was attempting to get to the other side and his Queen was the only useful piece on the board. However… **

'**Checkmate!' Peter exclaimed.**

'**What? Where?' **

'**There!' he pointed towards the board. 'you left your bishop for too long in the wrong place.' **

'**Did not! I was concentrating on my Queen…'**

'**Well it doesn't matter checkmate means checkmate.' Said Peter chuckling.**

'**Fine' **

'**Ed seriously, I'm sure you will get better, just need more practice'**

'**hmmm' Edmund stood up and walked towards a table that held a range of different food. He started picking at the grapes. Peter came and joined him by the table picking at the grapes too, they had always liked grapes. **

**For the children they once were they had become fine young men with broad shoulders, strong long legs, muscular arms and very handsome faces. Even the female wolves who don't like anybody had to admire the Kings. For Kings they were, of Narnia with their Queens not as their wives, but they sisters Queen Susan and Queen Lucy. The Four siblings arrived in Narnia in strange circumstances that most Narnians do not know. However when they arrived Narnia was in a never ending winter with no Christmas and a witch for a Queen. They fought for their crown with the help of the great Aslan, and his army. They won, of course, and took their seats at the great castle Cair Paravel. That had happened six years ago and the Kings and Queens had grown into young Ladies and Men and still they are adored by their loyal Narnians. **

'**Sir, they is some business that you need to attend too, it is to do with the foreign policy issues we were talking about earlier' Mr Tumnus had arrived in King Peters private study with a pile of papers in one arm and a quill in the other, he smiled apologetically. **

**The room was small and yet it was not cramped, all four Kings and Queens and sat and talked in there on numerous occasions with out being uncomfortable. It was covered in oranges and reds and yellows, comfy arm chairs and sofas were situated around the room and a table sat in the middle which always had some sort of food on. As studies go, this was not a very studious one, it was more for socialising away from court. **

'**Right! So that is my cue to go? Wonderful I will leave you to it Peter! Enjoy!' Edmund made a quick escape, he hated dealing with Foreign Policy, it was his least favourite part of being a King, that is why he stuck to keeping Narnia safe with defence strategies and training the army. Although they rarely would need to use it, Narnia was peaceful now. He was heading towards the door, he was so close and yet he felt something pull him back. **

'**oh no' he thought.**

'**King Edmund we need to you here this time I'm afraid this particular part of Foreign Policy needs a defensively trained mind, if that is what you call it.' Mr Tumnus was a small Fawn however he was strong and he wasn't letting go of Edmund no matter what. He was staying, and he didn't like it. **

'**Fine' he huffed and sat down in his favourite comfy armchair next to the fire. **

'**Good now we have King Edmunds attention, we will begin. Now as you Know your majesty Seritor wants to make a treaty with Narnia due to the fact that they are a new Royal family on the throne.'**

'**New? Tumnus we have been here for six years? We are hardly new!' said Edmund.**

'**Yes, the delay is explained by King Damal's assistant. It seems the King is a little forgetful when it comes to Foreign Policy, the same type of forgetful as King Edmund sir, in other words he doesn't like to deal with it. He likes peace.' said Mr Tumnus smiling.**

'**Yes. that's fine I understand that, but would you care to enlighten me to why you need my 'defensive mind'?' Edmund was bored and wanted to do anything rather than be in that room.**

'**Yes Sir, the way in which he wants to make this treaty is to send the treaty here with an at least twenty of his best knights to make sure it gets here safely for your majesties to sign'. **

'**so let me get this straight, he wants us to let his knights into Narnia to deliver a peace treaty? Is that right?'**

'**yes. Is it safe Ed? Could we allow it?'**

'**Does Seritor have any previous grievances against Narnia?'**

'**Not since we came'**

'**have they been known to attack at random moments for no real reason and for them then to make up a reason to justify the attack?'**

'**not that I have heard'**

'**well then the risk is low, but it is still there, but I don't see why we can't up the guard a little to be on the safe side.'**

'**there is more, Damal wants them to stay for a while so that he can show that he really is a friend to Narnia and he had invited the Narnian's the same treatment, I think he wants it that the Narnians rule Narnia and the Seritorians rule Seritor but we can come and go as we please into each others Kingdoms as much as we want.' said Mr Tumnus.**

'**Risky, almost too good to be true…' Edmund was thinking, it was dangerous to allow them in, but little risk if they were only coming for a day or two, but the longer they stay the more risk it is, they have time to familiarise themselves with Narnia and then make contact back home and invade. But if they Narnian army had planned for this then Narnia would have the upper hand and surely win, Centaurs against humans? ****Minotaur**** against humans? GIANTS against humans? Narnia would win if they had too. Edmund wasn't being arrogant about it either, the Narnian army was good, brilliant in fact. If they needed to fight they could. Not to mention that he was the best swordsmen in Narnia… ok now he was being cocky. **

'**no it is possible, if they are going to attack, the Narnian army is good enough to beat them, and if the army know in advance that they may be some risk then Narnia would have the upper hand, let them come and let them stay, you never know he may be telling the truth.' **

**Peter and Mr Tumnus looked at each other and then at Edmund he had a funny look on his face, that meant he was planning a defence strategy. They were lucky to have a King so dedicated to the protection of his Kingdom. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N WOW i am on a role! lol. i dont own any Narnia creations. i do however own the the Kingdom Seritor! enjoy!!!!!!! **

'ALEX!!!! GET DOWN HERE AT ONCE, I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU!'

'Father, I am only here.'

Alex was standing in the door way of her Father's living quarters. She was wearing a plain green dress that flowed along the floor. Her hair was down in curls around her shoulders and down her back. She really did look like the Princess, and not the warrior knight she was underneath.

'My dear, I want you to go on a trip for me you se- Alex stop playing with your crown like that, it is made out of pure silver! - now where was I? ah yes I want you to go on a trip for me as a knight to Narnia.'

Alex dropped her crown. She looked up at her Father with shock and happiness. Her father was allowing her to be a knight and go to Narnia. Her feelings for Narnia were of a love, curiosity and pure delight. Her Mother had told her stories of the magic of Narnia but she always said she was never allowed to go because of Jadis the White Witch, she made it so no Seritorian could go into Narnia, even to visit. The fact that she wasn't allowed to go made it more desirable, and now she was being given a chance to experience the delights of the glorious Narnia. Maybe she would meet Aslan? Maybe she would see a fawn? Maybe she would dance with the dryads? Fight with the centaurs? That would be a challenge.

'Alex… are you listening to me? I need to you to make sure that you get the treaty to Narnia, I don't want you to go but you are the best knight we have and I know they will feel weary about letting us in, you have to make sure they know that we are friends of Narnia.'

'Yes Father! Does that mean we are? Friends of Narnia I mean? I will be able to visit! I will be able to see them all the magical creatures, maybe even Aslan!'

'Maybe not Aslan dear one, but you will get to see the Narnians I'm sure, a fawn is the personal assistant of High King Peter the magnificent.'

'High King Peter? So that is his name, does he have a family?' Alex asked curiously.

'Yes, he does, His brother and Sisters are King and Queens also, they you will need to meet and convince we are friends my dear.'

'But that doesn't work, is the hierarchy different there? Surely there should be a Ki-'

'You will have to ask them about that Alex, I have no idea, sounds silly if you ask me.'

'Yes Father very silly, when do you want me to go?'

'In two days, you will need that long to get ready and it will take about two days to get there.'

'Father? Why aren't you coming?'

'Because I trust you to do well enough without me'.

'that's lovely Father but what is the real reason?'

'I'm too old to go all that way'.

'Father your 46'

'well what does the reason matter? Your going to Narnia!'

'Yes… yes I am Father. And you will visit there won't you they may take it as a slight if you don't'. pleaded Alex.

'Yes my daughter I will visit them, but not yet, we can't leave Seritor with out a Royal family now can we?

'Fredrick will be here…'

'Yes well we know that Fredrick can get let his emotions get involved rather than letting the logic rule.'

Alex laughed, she knew that he was referring to the time that he got very upset when somebody stole his teddy bear and replaced it with a pair of socks. He was less than happy to say the least. In fact he exploded. Threatening to sentence whoever did it to death if he ever found out who did it.

'Yes Father…' a sudden renewal of realisation hit her. She was going to Narnia! 'Time to pack, see you at dinner father!'

She picked up her crown and ran out of the room, her father smiling after her. As the door closed, his smile faded into sadness.

'She is going to leave me Marco, you realise that don't you? Narnia is the place of her dreams, Seritor is nothing in comparison.'

Marco, the Kings advisor came out from the red velvet curtains.

'She will always love you sir, but if a marriage alliance could be made with the Narnians they would be nothing to worry about with the treaty, it would be cemented.'

'I don't want my daughter auctioned off, because of a stupid treaty, she will fall in love. I am certain of it, why do you think I'm not going, she needs to grow up and find her own way with out the constant protection of me and her brother.'

'I don't fully understand sir? Why not any of the other Kingdoms that have needed treaties? Why Narnia?'

'I'm bored of this conversation.' The King looked at Marco with a shockingly hard look, he was finished. This meant no more questions were to be asked. End of subject.

'Right you are Sir, I will leave you too it.' Marco walked out of the room, he still didn't fully understand the King after working for hi for twenty years, he could still scare him with a look, he still shirted his responsibilities, he still was the perfect Father and the Princely character to his court. He was the ultimate master of deception.

**sorry if the speech explanations arent very good. if anything is wrong please tell me. hope you like, so have any ideas where it is going????? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N i dont any of the Narnia creationssssss. obv. enjoy!!!!!!!!!**

'Right, flowers, red carpet, food, chairs, our chairs, guest chairs, servant chairs, army chairs… to many bloody chairs' Queen Susan was frantically attempting to get the great hall ready for visitors, her brother had told her far too late that they were expecting people.

'Two days before, two bloody days! AH Edmund how many members of the Army do you want in the hall?'

Edmund had just walked in and had attempted to leave without being spotted, his Sister was infuriatingly annoying when it came to organising. She was so bossy all the time and she would try and mess up his plans for his defence to try and make it fit in with her plans.

'fifty Susan why?' lied Edmund exasperated.

'Fifty! No! that won't do how about five? One for each of us and one for good measure' said Susan in a sickly sweet tone.

'No way! Twenty-five we need to be prepared Sister'

'Not that prepared! Do you want to scare them?'

'well that might not be such a bad idea…' this earned a scowl from his sister 'fine then twenty.'

'No still to many I stick at five'

'Fine then 10... Compromise?'

'oh well fine then, as long as they don't look to intimidating Edmund and make sure they are dressed appropriately!'

Edmund started to walk away and up the stairs towards his study. It annoyed and amused him that he needed to go to that length of lying to get just ten guards to be situated in the hall, he hadn't told her about the twenty others waiting outside just in case of an emergency, but what was the point she wouldn't even notice them anyway.

He opened the door to his study and walked inside all around were battle plans and defensive actions, he sat down at his desk and started to work again on the plan. They could never be enough planning when defending Narnia was involved.

After going over every little detail about twenty- seven times her heard a knock at his door.

'Come in'

His little sister Lucy entered the room, with a wide grin that screamed _'I know something you don't know'_

'What is it Lu?'

'Susan's planning.'

'yes? I know that'

'Let me finish, Susan's planning to make you dance'

It felt like the all the blood in his body had disappeared, his face dropped, his mind went blank.

'Dance? I don't Dance'

'Yes I know you don't… which is why you had better learn'

'I'm not learning. I don't dance and I will not dance and why are you still smiling?'

'Susan's planning to make you dance… with every. Single. Female. At the banquet.'

'WHAT!!!! SUSAN!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?'

Edmund had sprinted out of his study and was running towards the great hall, he slide across the freshly polished floor and stopped right in front on Susan.

'Your making me dance?'

'no Ed-'

'Oh thank you so much Susan you have no id-'

'Edmund let me finish, no Edmund not just you, Peter has too as well.'

'What?! I have to dance with every female at the banquet?'

'no Edmund what gave you that idea'

'Lucy did'

At that moment Lucy appeared at his side, still giggling uncontrollably.

'your enjoying this aren't you?'

She couldn't answer, she just nodded and broke into a new fit of giggles.

'Susan, please don't make me!' Edmund pleaded.

Susan just smiled, however this smile changed into a fit of giggles like Lucy's.

'Edmund, you're a terrible dancer why would I purposely inflict that on our guests, you can be so silly sometimes, I'm not going to make you dance and anyway who would you dance with? They are knights coming, not ladies'.

Susan and Lucy walked away leaving there brother stunned but also relieved beyond belief.

It was the evening before the guests were going to arrive. They were arriving at midday on the next day. The four members of the royal family and their friends Mr Tumnus and the beavers sat in the drawing room.

It was a large room with a huge windows, the sun had set and they was a warm glow being cast around the room with the help of candles. Susan was reading, Lucy was playing a grand piano with Mr Tumnus page turning, Peter was writing and signing documents, the Beavers were sitting by the fire happily gazing into it and Edmund was sitting looking continent, however inside his head he was going over every single outcome of this visit.

'Option One: They turn on us, we fight, we win,. Option Two: They turn on us, we fight, we lose, Option Three: They like us we sign, they leave, we never see them again, Option Four: They like us, we sign, they leave, they never leave us alone, Option Five: They like us, we sign, they stay and go back and forth and we live in harmony. Hmmm option five not to bad, option two can not be allowed to happen, options one we learn not to trust them again and end up in a war, hmm bad for finance, options three I could deal with that, options four that would be horrific.'

'Edmund!

Edmund was pulled out of his thought process… much to his annoyance.

'Y-yes' Edmund yawned.

'You have been planning all day and worrying all day, stop thinking about it now and just relax, maybe go to bed or something, your over working.' said Susan in a soft voice.

He knew she was right and so he got up to go to his chambers. Despite him not liking his sister sometimes he was always thankful she was so caring towards him not matter what.

As he walked along the corridor, looked out of the window over the sea, it was so peaceful, he could have sat down right then and there and slept. However he continued to walk he needed to sleep in a bed. He needed to be ready and well rested because which ever outcome was going to happen it was going to be a very eventful day.


	5. Chapter 5

**right here is chapter 5 i found it a bit difficult at first but then i got int othe swing of things. i hope you like it and obv dont own any Narnia creations but SERITOR is MINE!!!!!! lol lol lol **

**enjoyyy xxxx**

Alex was awoken by the sun rising and the light pouring into her tent. She opened her eyes. Today was the day she was going to see Narnia. The thought brought a smile to her face.

'Narnia…'

But now she needed to get ready if she wanted to get there for midday. She was so excited, she couldn't believe it.

'Princess are you ready?' spoke a voice that belonged to Alex's guard outside her tent.

'Yes James, I am just getting ready'

She started to pick up her clothes and pulling each on carefully over her shift.

'Narnia… I'm crossing the borders to Narnia today' She was in such a daydream it startled her when a piece of paper fell out of her waistcoat pocket.

She picked up and stared at it, on the front it had her name.

'That's my Father's handwriting' she thought. She was curious. As she opened the paper she realised it was only a short letter, which meant it was not one of well wishing, her father delighted in long gushing letters to her.

She began to read.

_Dearest Alexandra, _

'urgh full name'

_I need you to do something for me… make sure they don't find out who you are, you are not a princess of Seritor, you are just a knight ok? And a male one at that!'_

_All my love _

_Father._

'He wants me to lie? About who I am? So that means I won't get any special treatment, I will be able to fight as much as I can and them not worry that I will go running to father if they hurt me! FATHER YOU ARE AMAZING, I am going to get the full experience of Narnia.'

She could not help but scream in happiness! She jumped up and down make a lot of noise. She needed to tell the rest of the men. That would be simple enough, they would do anything for her, if she said that her father had ordered it. And he had!

She stepped out of the tent and into the clearing where they had decided to stay for the night, they could see the tall towers of Cair Paravel in the distance.

'Right men. As from now on you must follow this order, it is from my father the King, you must now refer to me as Knight Serie I am no longer your princess, the Narnians must not know that I am a princess or a female. Do you understand?'

'Yes your Majesty' they said in unison.

'Perfect'.

Meanwhile at Cair Paravel

'EDMUND, YOU CAN NOT HAVE YOUR SHEILD WITH YOU WHEN THEY ARRIVE GO AND PUT IT BACK NOW!'

'But Susan… what if-'

'NO WHAT IFS! NO 'BUT SUSAN' GO AND PUT IT IN THE VAULT'

'NO I DON'T WANT TO, I WOULD LIKE MY SHEILD IF THEY TURN ON US'

'WE DON'T KNOW THAT THEY ARE GOING TO TURN ON US'

'WE DON'T KNOW THAT THEY ARE NOT'

'Ed, be reasonable, it was you who said they was little risk, they are going to be here in a bit, please just go and put it back' Peter spoke in an exasperates tone. He hated it when Susan and Edmund clashed over silly things.

'Fine' Edmund stomped off towards the vault.

'I only want to protect them! I just don't want anything happening to them or anybody else, bad things have happened before because of me, I am not letting that happen again… I am not putting it back, I can hid it under my chair.' Edmund continued to mumble to himself as he turned around and went back towards the great hall. He could hear laughing and talking and different voices, as he turned to walk into the hall he nearly walked into a knight.

'Argh! You made me jump!'

'I am sorry your majesty… you have a shield? You seriously don't think we are going to attack you do you?' He laughed and walked away.

'I don't like this… I don't like this at all.' Edmund thought. However this may have been something to do with the fact that a stranger was laughing at him and not with him.

'Edmund! Come here and meet the General.' Susan beckoned. She looked at him furiously for still having his shield. She had allowed him his sword because it could be passed off as the _fashion, _but the shield made it too obvious that he didn't trust them.

'Yes Susan' Edmund spoke curtly. He could see the furious look on her face, he knew he was in trouble.

He put the shield behind his throne and walked over extending his arm to greet the General.

'Good Sir, How lovely it is too meet you.'

The general smiled and shook Edmunds hand.

'King Edmund it is a pleasure'.

They continued to talk of the how the weather was in getting to Narnia when something caught his eye, one of the knights had not taken his helmet off.

'General, why has one of your knights kept his helmet on? Surely it is quite hot for him and uncomfortable?'

'Your Majesty that is the Knight Serie, he does not take his helmet off, he thinks it's a bad omen in a new place, he likes to see through the visor, he says it gives him more skill, because then his eyes are used to the view through the visor rather than out of it'

'But surely that would just restrict his skill, he cant visualise the place in which he is fighting?' He was curious about this method, Edmund liked to fight with his visor up so he could get a better view. It may be more dangerous, but he felt if his eyes were quicker and not restricted would win easily.

'I believed the same at first, but he has beaten each and everyone of us easily over and over again in training.'

This was most curious.

'Really? How very intriguing. I think I would like to meet this knight.'


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N hello! yes chapter 6. so enjoy and i dont own Narnia or any Narnia creations! **

How ridiculous could a reason get? She was made to sound like a bloody maniac. She always ready to fight so keeps her visor on so she always get the disadvantaged view so she can use it to her advantage. What was her general thinking!

'what a load of bollocks!' she thought to herself. 'Is he completely stupid, I need to talk to him about that, oh her is going to get in so much trouble.'

Alex was standing in the middle of the great hall, trying not to draw any attention to herself. However that was difficult when she was the only one with her helmet on and it was so very hot. But her fathers orders must be obeyed. She had overheard her General talking to King Edmund and so was not surprised that he and the General were walking towards her, right she had to lie and make the Generals story somehow very believable.

'Shit, she muttered under her breath. They were getting closer, The Kings big shoulders swaying as he bowled towards her.

'He thinks a lot of himself…' she thought to herself. She was trying to keep a sceptical head, a cool head, a critical head, she needed to do her duty.

The two men arrived and stood in front of her, she then realised that they were quite a lot bigger than her.

'Are knights supposed to be tall? Oh dear, why am I so nervous!' she was panicking and she knew that she was showing it on her face 'thank god for the helmet, still so hot though, oh my, now even my thoughts are rambling and I haven't even said anything. I AM STANDING IN FRONT OF THE KING OF NARNIA!!!! Well not _the_ King but one of them, oh my! What do I say? He rules the kingdom that is totally amazing to me. Well not single handed, but he helps. I will ask him what he does, yes that is what I will do! Well first he may want to talk to me about that stupid fighting style, oh no back to that. Hmm I will think of something. I am about to lie to a King, and a King of Narnia. Oh gosh he is about to speak'.

'So you are Sir Serie?' he spoke with a deep voice and had to look down to make eye contact. Not that could be achieved easily.

'Yes Your Majesty.' Alex lowered her voice to sound more manly, she hoped she had done it well enough

King Edmund frowned, but the frown was gone as quickly as it arrived.

'So how was your trip, comfortable?'

'Very comfortable Thank you Sire.'

'You are very quiet Knight, and I have heard about your unusual fighting style? I was wondering if you could explain it a bit more fully to me? As it is my job to defend Narnia you can understand that I need to be up to date with different styles of duelling.'

Damn that General and his stupid fighting style lie, she could make up different styles easily however usually she had a little bit more time. But no, General Stupidity over there had to use that lie didn't he, he could have said anything! Anything! He could have she was ill, or too ugly, or that she was an elephant! Anything rather than having to explain a fighting style that she didn't know! That she didn't know, that was it. She needed to work one out, if only she could have a little time…

'Well Sire I am rather tired, I am sure I would be much more able to explain it tomorrow when I have rested and eaten, would you mind if we spoke about it tomorrow instead?'

'Ah of course! My Sister would kill me if she knew that I was bombarding the guests with questions on combat styles and I hadn't even offered them a drink. She is a nightmare when she gets going, I would love it if we could keep this between us?'

'Of course Sire.'

Thank you, now I will let you and the rest of the knights go to and rest and get ready for dinner.

'Thank you Sire, you are most kind'.

She walked off towards the accommodation she and her knights had been supplied, knowing that she was not going to get any sleep tonight, she had a new combat style to create, she had to learn to fight with her visor down in a new place. She always fought with her visor up, this was going to be a long night.

XXX

'hmm for someone who is already ready to fight, he is very ready to share his secrets with me. That doesn't sit well with me.' Something was going on and Edmund didn't like not knowing what it was.

Edmund watched the knight walk away in curiosity.

'Edmund, you were not bombarding the visitors were you?' Lucy appeared at his side and was watching the knights walk away.

'who was that Edmund?' she asked.

'A knight named Serie, he has an unusual fighting style so I have heard.'

'Edmund' Lucy said in a warning tone. 'If Susan finds out you have been asking about fighting styles rather than making them feel welcome you are going to be in so much trouble.'

'Well it is a good job she isn't going to find out' Edmund looked Lucy deep in the eyes daring her to tell on him 'is she?'

'hmmm if you say so Ed' Lucy was completely unfazed by the warning and skipped away to talk to Tumnus.

Next day

Edmund woke up feeling refreshed and happy. He was refreshed because he had slept well and happy because the castle was still standing around him. That meant that the knights had indeed kept their word and were supposedly friends of Narnia.

'They haven't past yet' Edmund of course was still suspicious.

He got up and walked to his private study and asked for breakfast to be brought to him there. He took out a piece of paper and quill and began to write a quick note to Sir Serie.

'_Sir, if you are not busy today I would like to meet you outside the castle gate for us to discuss and exchange techniques._

_King Edmund the Just of Narnia'_

It seemed polite enough, for a soldier there was no need to gush at the bloke. He would get rather scared. He called for Mr Tumnus to come to his room to take the note to the Knight.

Mr Tumnus arrived and with an exchange of some pleasantries took the note to the dorms in which all the knights were staying, he knocked the door and waited for an answer. The door opened and there stood the General rubbing his hair that he had clearly just washed.

'Ah Sir, can you please give this to Sir Serie , it is from King Edmund and he wishes for it too be delivered and answered as soon as possible'

'Serie!' The General called.

'He is not here Sir, he is washing' a different Knight called back

The General turned back to Mr Tumnus and spoke

'He is washing at present, I will make sure that he gets the note.'

'Thank you and make sure that he answers it too' Mr Tumnus walked away and the General closed the door.

He spun around quickly with panic.

'Princess Alex! Where are you?! You have a note from King Edmund!'

Princess Alex emerged from behind a thick red curtain rubbing her eyes. She was shattered, having not slept and practicing fighting all night. fighting with a visor down just as difficult as she had thought it would be. however she had mastered it. And she had mastered it well.

'What do you want General?! I am so tired can't you let me sleep just for a small time? Please!'

'Princess I am sorry but you have to reply to this as soon as possible.' he handed her the note and she read quietly while the rest of the knights waited in anticipation.

'He wants me to meet him, to exchange styles. He wants to check if we are safe to be allowed here. That is what he really wants . He still doesn't trust us!' she slammed her hand down on a table. Suddenly all her tiredness was gone. All she wanted was to have be happy here but it seemed like she needed to prove herself before she could do that.

'Right if he wants proof I will give him proof. I will also beat him a couple of times but will let him win overall'.

'Princess what do you mean? he only wants to exchange fighting styles! He said nothing about a fight!'

She wasn't listening; she was all wrapped up in plan, she was going over it again and again in her head. She was ready for a fight, she was ready to have a challenge. She was ready. She couldn't wait.

'Send word that I will meet him to '_exchange fighting styles'_ this is going to be fun'

The knights looked around at each other. They were scared, they had fought against her in the past…

The General sighed and searched for a quill and a piece of paper, he turned to his other knights and whispered 'King Edmund better be good'.

**A/N finally i have found it so difficult to write this one, i just had no motivation i am looking forward to the next one though. yay! hopefully will be up soon. hope you enjoyed it and i LOVE reviews! so yeah tell me what you think and i would love to hear your theories on what you think will happen. **

**thanksssss**

**A xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N ok i dont really like this chapter, and this is the first fight scene i have ever written so please dont judge to harshly on it. hope you like it! happy reading.**

**oh and i dont own any narnia creation. **

Chapter 7

Alex was excited. She had heard of King Edmund and his impressive abilities in fighting before. AND she was going to fight against him… well not in real combat, but still the experience was going to be exciting. Also she was going to get to try out her new style too. Oh today was going to be a wonderful day. She had sat up most of the night working out this new style and she expected herself to be tired… but no she was running on adrenaline. She was walking towards the front gate where she said she would meet him and as always had her visor down to cover up her face and the fact she was a girl.

When she arrived she realised he was not there. This meant she could practice some more. And so she did. She was so involved in her twists and turns that she did not notice King Edmund walk up behind her, until his sword clashed with hers, she was startled and let out the most feminine scream of her entire life. He looked at her strangely.

She coughed and pretended everything was ok, in truth she was worried, had she given herself away? Both swords were still in contact although they was no real pressure on either side. Her heart was beating so fast, it felt like she had been fighting with him for hours on end, she was scared, her face felt hot, her palms were sweaty, her memory failing her. She couldn't remember any of her new style she was well and truly screwed unless she started to remember soon.

'ok… left foot forward, right arm hook, shield in left arm to defend, turn and kick and deflect…deflect… what the HELL am I deflecting!!!!!!!!' her thoughts were jumbled. 'why is this happening' she thought 'wait no I will get through this, I will win this, I will win this, I will win this' she continued the chant as King Edmund drew his sword. He was not unwise to knight Series tactics, he knew that he would end up fighting and not learning as he suggested.

'his left foot forward… right my right foot forward then…' he thought,

'he has read my actions, his right foot is forward… he is quick, lets see how is movement is with the blade.' She detaches the sword and steps back, looks up at him, he also steps back.

'maybe, it wouldn't be the best idea to fight here? Susan would kill me if she found out' Edmund spoke with a daring voice, as if he was daring the knight to contradict him.

'You are a King and you are still scared of your sister?' She knew she was taking a liberty with this comment, knights don't usually mock Kings.

'King or not, she is still my older sister' he replied

'fine then, lets move, the woods okay for you?'

'Fine by me' Edmund relished the idea of really letting lose on this one, he knew that the knight could take it.

Alex was excited she hadn't had a fight that she didn't know she was going to win in a long time. They set off walking in the direction of some tress and walked in comfortable silence.

When arriving in a clearing the pair turned to face each other.

'I know what you really want your majesty and I am happy to oblige, if you want a fight that you don't know that you can win it is of great pleasure for me to provide you with that, but just so you know, it won't be an easy fight.'

Edmund looked at the knight and smiled, 'fine then lets get started'.

He stepped back and visibly tensed up, Alex also did this.

They stood for a while waiting for the other to make the beginning blow, and then it came. Alex lunged forward with her blade held at wait level, King Edmund easily dodged it and turned quickly to swipe at Alex's back. She had been used to watching her back as well as her front since she was ten when her brother beat her with one such move. This was second nature to her, but it was made more difficult by the lack of eye sight. So she dodged quickly and swung her elbow back to hit him in the face. She succeeded. He staggered back holding his cheek, she turned and using her advantage kicked the legs from under him. He landed with a deafening thud on the floor, she stood over him and was about to hold him down with her foot, when all of a sudden she was on the floor being held down by King Edmund, she looked up at him and gathered all her strength to over power him and reverse the situation, before she knew it she was on top of him. He didn't move, she was looking through the small slit in her visor and started to hope he would ask to stop. She didn't want to beat this particular man. However he pulled his leg up to hit her in the groin, although not a man, it hurt significantly, she had no trouble faking the pain, she would have if she was a man. All reservations she once had about beating him were gone in that kick. She leapt off him and turned her back and crouched down a few feet away. She waited until he stood up and as her sword was still in her hand she turned around and swiped at his stomach, deflected her with his own sword. They swords were in contact again and they went at each other with full force, she could feel her sword shaking with the strength of the attacks both of them were issuing. She could feel her strength waning and her arms began to bend at the elbows under the pressure. She knew the blows she was giving weren't her best… but they were good enough. That thought spurred her on to work harder and go quicker, quicker than him. She smashed his sword with her own and turned and spun until she saw his sword fly up in the air and swung with one last blow and had her sword at his throat, she stopped before giving the fatal blow, he looked at her and began to smile and looked down at her side, he had his dagger there, she hadn't won they had drawn. They both stepped back breathing deeply looking at each other. Both of them knew that they had thought first of all that they didn't know they would win however neither of them expected not to win deep down.

*****

King Edmund walked into Cair Paravel and heading straight for his quarters, he didn't want to talk to anybody, he wanted to think over what he had just learnt. Knight Serie's fighting strategy was like nothing he had seen before, although he didn't win the fight, he still observed a great deal, they was only an opening every two moves, and he knew this because he attacked on these openings. One thing was certain though, his fighting ability wasn't hindered by his helmet, but then again having it on didn't help him either. Edmund thought about this again and again until it clicked.

'He doesn't have his helmet on for that reason… they is something else then, a reason that he wears it all the time.'

He continued to think of reasons for the helmet for a long time when there was a knock at his door, it shouted for them to come in. One of the servants walked in, a faun, she said that he was needed in the great hall. He stood and put his thoughts aside for the moment.

When he arrived at the great hall, a middle aged man was standing talking to Peter. He walked over when the man turned to him.

'Your majesty how wonderful it is to meet you, My name is King Damal of Seritor, I do believe that you are looking and your brother and sisters are looking after a few of my Knights'.

**_well what do you think i am interested to know!!!!!!!!! next chapter will be up as soon as i have time to do it! wont be long though!!!!_**

**_XXX_**


	8. Chapter 8

I am so so so so so sorry for the wait. I really just couldnt get into the mind set to write it.

But finally finished this chapter hopefully you will not have to wait as long for the next one.

I hope you like it

and I dont own any Narnia creations, only Seritor and now Workibeth.

:D

* * *

Chapter 8

King Edmund stared at the other King as he processed the thoughts through his head. Why was he here? He had sent his knights to do the job for him so why exactly was he here?

'Indeed Sir, we do seem to be looking after them, not that they are much trouble, much to, I'm sure everybody's relief.'

'Ah good, Have you met my General, he is a smashing man, and swordsman, I'm sure he would relish the challenge against you, that is. If the rumours are true about your skill?'

Edmund looked down and laughed nervously, it was true but he didn't want to be too cocky about it.

'Sire, if I may assure you even the slightest the rumours are true,' A voice came from behind Edmund that he was sure could only have been a female, however when he turned around he only saw Knight Serie.

'Ah! Good knight! And how might you know this?' The King looked almost thrilled to see this knight, how much devotion does he want towards his people, he was looking at him like he was family.

'because Sire I had the pleasure of 'practicing' with him just now.'

Peter who had been quiet for the entire conversation up until now spoke warningly at Edmund;

'Edmund what did Susan say you know full well that you weren't meant to be doing any 'practicing' in case you insulted them,' he turned to King Damal ' I am awfully sorry that your knight had to be subjected to him, I hope this won't harm anything between us?'

'PishPosh! don't be silly your Majesty! I am sure that this knight had no objection and neither do I.' He gave an almost knowing look to Knight Serie.

Its like he really knows him, its like they are best friends or are even related, doesn't King Damal have a son??? No way. I was fighting with his son, no wonder he is so good at fighting, no wonder his fighting style is so different and he is so quick, he is royalty and has had the best teachers in his country teaching him. A triumphant smile spread over Edmunds face, now he knew him and now his father was here he would take of his helmet and then that would be interesting, his fighting style would be completely different.

'No not at all I had no problem with the practice, Sire why are you here if you don't mind my asking, its just that you had reasons for not coming and now you are here?' Knight Serie was most defiantly his son he was so familiar with him, he had to be.

'Is it such a crime to come see my neighbours and my knights?'

'No Sir, of course not!'

The King smiled widely at the Knight.

'Most defiantly related.' Edmund thought to himself.

'Edmund, you have the most peculiar look on your face, as if you are trying really hard not to look like you are thinking?' Peter interrupted his thought process, this annoyed Edmund immensely not only had he done that but he had embarrassed him.

'Ah indeed brother, anyway I was leaving now, I was wondering if the Knight Serie would accompany me? I want to discuss his tactics more with him, now his King has said there is no offence'.

The Knight inclined his head towards the King, who nodded and turned towards King Peter. Edmund couldn't help getting the feeling that he was being kept in the dark about something.

The Knight walked towards Edmund, with his helmet still on he had no idea what expression he was giving this unsettled him. Whether he be a Prince or not, it still unsettled him.

They walked for a long time in silence along the corridor towards the private chambers of King Edmund.

He clearly thought that a friendly drink would loosen the _knight_ up. 'well he was going to find it rather difficult' thought Alex.

She put on her deeper voice again and turned to him and asked

'Sir, is there anything in which you would especially know?'

'Come now Serie, you can call me Edmund now, we have sparred and you didn't loose to me, I feel you worthy to use my name.'

'HOW PRESUMPIOUS OF HIM! I HAVE BEEN WORTHY OF CALLING HIM HIS FULL NAME FOR A LONG TIME NOW, SINCE I WAS BORN MAYBE' she thought, however she said something very different.

'Why thank you good King Edmund, how very kind of you.'

Edmund knew that to say something like that to someone of royal blood, would just annoy them, so he wasn't going to trick the supposed Knight into giving away his true identity. Another tactic would have to be under taken. Or would it? Did he really want to know the answer? Did it really matter that this man was royal or not?

Of course it did, he had lied, that means he was a threat or maybe he was looking for a wife? Make the alliance stronger, maybe he wanted to be known for himself and not for his title. That is he would imagine it, although he never really had that problem his country treated him for him, maybe it was different in Seritor.

They arrived at his privy chamber and Edmund gestured to Alex to sit.

Alex interrupted Edmunds thought process.

'So Edmund, was there anything you wanted to talk about in particular?'

Edmund thought, he didn't really need to talk to the knight about his fighting ability, maybe he could change the subject.

'Well actually, there is nothing I really need to talk to you about, I understood your moves perfectly, although different, the style was quite simple.'

'SIMPLE! THE ARROGANCE! IT TOOK ME AGES TO COME UP WITH THAT, I DIDN'T SLEEP AND I STILL NEARLY BEAT HIM!' she thought again. Was he baiting her? Was he just trying to make her annoyed? Because it certainly felt like he was.

'So then what do you want to speak to me about?'

'Well I was thinking we could be friends?'

'Friends?'

'yes friends. But that is going to be slightly difficult with your helmet on all the time.'

'So you are saying you want me to be your friend and you want me to take my helmet off.'

'well yes basically.' Edmund felt he should be honest in this matter.

'Right, can I get back to you on that?'

'No,'

'Ok so what you are now doing is demanding the helmet comes off?'

'Not demanding, just politely asking and advising that you do as I say.'

'But I thought we were friends?'

Alex sensed danger she was starting to back up against the door of his private chamber.

'We are, well we will be if you take the helmet off,'

'Why have you now become so intent on seeing my face!' Alex realised her mistake as she saw the colour change in Edmunds face. She hadn't disguised her voice. And she had said that in a hysterical fashion. The helmet did little to cover up her womanly voice.

'Excuse me. I need to leave,' she scrambled for the door knob and Edmund made no approach to stop her leaving. He stood like a shocked statue.

She turned and ran full head on into her father.

'Father, I think I have made a grave error, I fear King Edmund knows I am female.'

'Alex calm yourself, now tell me is it true your drew against the King?'

'Why does that matter Sir?'

'Just answer the question,' Alex sensed an urgency in his voice.

'Yes Sir, it is true I drew against him.'

'Wonderful news, now, go back to your rooms get your things and move rooms to one of the royal chambers, King Peter, understood my reasons, so you don't fear him nor King Edmund or the Queens. In fact you will find Queen Susan ready to help you dress in your rooms. Dear its time you become a princess again.'

'But Sir, you said I would have to be male, I thought people would respect me, for my fighting ability and just for me by myself and not for my title as your daughter?'

'I never said that Alex, you must now go to your rooms.'

She walked away still completely confused and worried at what everyone will think when she emerges at dinner that night in a dress with no helmet.

***

'If my daughter is to marry, then she must marry someone worthy of her Marco.' He has to match her in everything.

'Is that why we have come here Sir? to check?' Marco sat in his Kings temporary rooms while the King paced the room, going over and over the plan in his head.

'Yes Marco, to check, and to make sure she is happy.'

Marco could not understand his King, so set on happiness. Royalty were meant to do their duty to their country not to make themselves happy. Alex needed to marry someone that would further the progression of the Seritor, happiness had nothing to do with it. Narnia already had a treaty, why the hell were they bothering 'strengthening' it. Narnia was peaceful, it wasn't going to go against the treaty anytime soon. However Workibeth, that was not peaceful and was likely to attack, the royal family had a son, about the Princess Alex's age. Yes he would do nicely for her Majesty. He would curb that insistence of being recognized for her fighting ability nonsense. Yes that would do brilliantly and now to change the King's mind.

* * *

so what did you think? you like? or not?

hope you like it!


	9. Chapter 9

Right... I know this is so very late, but as was the case I haven't been in the mood to write this one, and I have just moved away from uni... like yesterday. lol. SO yeah I hope you like it and im sorry it is so short, but i am hoping that it will be updated pretty soon i think because i have a vague idea of what im going to do with it. so good times for readers and me!

right enjoy this one!

don't own narnia!

* * *

Chapter 9.

She was walking towards her rooms quietly she didn't want to draw attention to herself, when she opened her door, stood there with a wide smile on her face was Queen Susan. She instinctively bowed.

'no no no please don't do that, you are the same as me now? that's right isn't it?'

'Yes well I suppose so, but I don't really feel it, I don't understand why my father sent me like this if he was just going to reveal that I was his daughter in the end.'

'Hmm it does seem odd… but never mind that now, lets make you into a princess, I reckon your face hasn't come out of that helmet since you started to travel. Lets see then!'

Alex stepped forward and put her hands up towards her head, this felt weird for her, like Queen Susan had said she hadn't removed the helmet for a while, she had actually started getting used to it. But neither the less she pulled the helmet up and over her head and let her hair fall down her back.

Queen Susan's smile grew larger. 'you have beautiful hair, and you are very pretty.'

Alex blushed and smiled back, 'that is a lovely thing to say thank you.'

'Right then! Lets make get you sorted with a dress!'

Alex giggled, she was not used to doing girly things this was going to be… interesting.

He had definitely sounded truly scared of him, was he really that terrifying? Surely not? He was still so young, and there were 'friends' right?

'oh to hell with it,' Edmund was sitting in his privy chamber grumbling to himself at the fear that he heard in Knight Serie's voice, he didn't want to scare him, he even liked him… well he thought he did, it was difficult to like someone when you hadn't even seen their face.

'To hell with what brother?' Peter had just walked through the door.

'Don't knock then Peter, its fine…'

'You left the door open!'

'Ok ok, whatever,'

'But what is the problem anyway?' Peter sat down and looked genuinely concerned, 'you look down in the dumps, is it because you didn't win that fight and you only drew it?'

Edmund looked at Peter with a look of curiosity.

'Peter do you find me scary?'

'Scary?' a smirk was forming on Peter's face.

'Just answer the question Pete,'

'well you can get a little intense when you get talking about protecting Narnia, I suppose that can be unsettling but not scary I wouldn't go that far… why you ask?'

'Its just today I was talking with Knight Serie and well I was asking if he would take his helmet off, and he got all defensive and started backing up against the door and then his voice went all high like a girls and it was really weird, I thought I couldn't be that scary, and I was only trying to confirm my suspicions about him being King Damels son and I wanted to see his face, I mean I think that we could be friends, but how can I be friends with someone that I don't know the face of? It makes no sense! What do you think Pete?'

'Peter sat there doing a good impression of a goldfish,

'Ok Ed, say that again?'

Edmund went into a detailed explanation about how Knight Serie was in fact King Damal's son,'

Peter sat and listened with a great amount of difficulty. The urge to laugh had never been so strong, typical Ed not to think a girl could fight that well. Therefore it must be the son. He would find out soon enough he was sure, he would see Alex and it would all make sense… with a little help from herself of course. Naturally she would have to tell him, she couldn't let her pride be damaged by letting the 'knight Serie' taking the victory of drawing with King Edmund the Just in a sparring session. Yes she would definitely tell him. And it would be highly amusing to watch his reaction, Peter may be a King but he was still not above brotherly teasing.

Alex was wearing a blue floor length dress that was simple and yet elegant. Her hair was braided on top of her head in a bun with strands her and there hanging down by her face. She looked pretty, and she was happy to be out of that suit of armour for once.

'Aw you look beautiful Princess,'

Alex turned around and saw Marco by the door.

'Marco! Its been so long! Its lovely to see you again! Alex rushed forward and through her arms around him. He stiffed first of all and then relaxed into the embrace.

'Indeed Princess! Its been a couple of days that is all, I came to tell you that tonight you will be eating with the Narnian court, I was going to tell you to get ready for a feast but it seems you don't need to do that, you look ready to go right now!' He smiled at her.

'Thank you Marco, you really are full of the compliments today aren't you! That is lovely news, hmm but that means that I will need to face King Edmund as well… that is going to be fun…'

'I have complete faith that you will make the right decision Princess and that it will work out well for you.' Marco bowed out of the room.

'Complete faith huh? Ok Marco, lets go for that, I don't think he will react well at all… but I won't know unless I tell him.'

* * *

hope you enjoyed. tell me what you think!

xxx


	10. Chapter 10

HI yeah i know i am late with it again. sorry! but I hope this makes up for it. also I know what i am doing for the next chapter so yay should be up quicker.

hope you enjoy it

and i dont own any narnia creation.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

King Peter and King Edmund were in the great hall waiting for King Damel and his small entourage to join them for dinner. Susan and Lucy hadn't come down for dinner either.

'Where are Susan and Lucy?' said Edmund with a sigh.

'I know what you are getting at Ed, I know you are hungry, but they are escorting King Damel in to dinner.' Peter said smartly.

'I thought Mr Tumnus was doing that?'

'He is,'

'Then why does Susan and Lucy need to do it too?'

'Because they are,'

'That's a stupid reason,'

'You're a stupid reason,'

'That is a stupid thing to say'

'Don't be stupid,'

'Stop saying stupid.'

Before Peter could reply the doors opened and King Damel and Susan entered the room and was closely followed by Alex and Mr Tumnus, Lucy and Marco followed after that. The court started to clap. Peter joined in and looked to his right and saw Edmund staring unabashed at Alex.

'Who is that?' Edmunds voice sounded slightly faint.

'That is Princess Alexandra, King Damel's daughter.'

'Oh… ok when did she arrive?' Edmund was still staring as they were walking up the great hall to greet them.

Peter didn't know how to answer the question and so defected it by getting up and walking towards the entourage to greet the guests formally. He shook hands with King Damel and spoke about how he really didn't like all this formality considering that they had already met, but Susan had insisted. King Damel laughed and looked at Susan who blushed.

They all walked back to the top table as the wines and ales started to come out. Alex was placed next to her father and Queen Susan, so Edmund didn't get to speak to her at all during the meal, which annoyed him slightly, and yet he had no idea why. She laughed and spoke and teased with Susan and her father, and he noticed she was careful not to look at him once. He didn't like that. He just wanted to talk to her, how would he get her on her own?

'You could always ask her to dance?' he heard his little sisters voice cut through his thoughts.

'Who?'

'Princess Alex, and don't say you don't know what I am talking about, you have been staring at her all night, its maddening!'

Edmund spluttered, he had nothing to say back, he had been staring at her all night, but dance… the thought made him shudder he didn't like dancing, he could dance, but once he danced with one person it meant he had to dance with all number of people. Once he had danced with a minotaur, the memory still haunted him.

'Nobody would get you to dance with them to night Edmund, I will put around that you only wish to dance one dance and nobody will expect anything more, because they know you dislike it so much… go on ask her to dance, I will start it off with Marco and then you can join in,'

'I don't know… what if she says no?'

'Doubtful, it would be rude,'

'ok then when the dessert is finished, I will ask her,' a smile crept on his face before he knew it.

Lucy noticed but chose not to say anything… it was the first time he was interested in something that didn't involve protecting Narnia.

Meanwhile down the table Alex was having difficulty.

'Susan, why does he keep looking at me? He knows I'm sure he knows, he must know! He will be so angry!'

'My dear! When has making a man angry ever bothered you! You do it to your brother daily!' Her father said.

'Your Father is right, even if he is angry, he will get over it, he may look scary with the armour and the scowl, but he used to be beaten up by Lucy.' Susan smirked as she remembered the memory. It entertained her to think that her brother the King was once such a little weakling.

'But that's Fred! He is family! It doesn't matter!'

'Then why does it matter if it is King Edmund?'

Before she could answer the topic of their discussion was standing in front of them all.

'Princess Alexandra, I have not had the pleasure of making your acquaintance, I am King Edmund,' he took her hand and kissed it as he bowed.

'King Edmund the pleasure is all mine,' She sighed, he wasn't angry and was having a joke with her about it.

'I was wondering if you would do my the great honour of dancing with me, when the dancing starts of course?'

Susan's mouth fell open and Edmund glared at her.

'Well I would love to Sir it would be a delightful experience I am sure,' She smiled and stood up, 'but until then I was wondering if I could have a word with you in private?'

Susan was about to protest it wouldn't be proper, but King Damel stopped her.

'… erm of course Princess,' he went around and offered her his arm and led her to a quieter area of the room.

'Princess Alexandra, what do you want to speak of?'

'Ok first of all, you can cut the act, second if you call me Alexandra once more I will not be responsible for my actions, and thirdly I am so glad you are not angry.'

'What act? And why would I be angry?'

'The whole princely act, and you know, me nearly beating you in a duel,'

'What princely act? And what duel? And my dear princess I do feel it is very doubtful that you… a woman… would nearly beat me in anything.'

'I beg your pardon, are you saying you don't think I could match up against you, because I am a woman,'

'I am sure you could in sowing, or dress making and probably dancing, but in sword fighting, I think not,'

'He doesn't know it was me, bugger.' she thought.

'You don't think that I could match you in a sword fight. Is that what you are saying?'

'Yes' he replied unabashed.

'Ok then, take off you glove,' she was going to prove herself.

'What?'

'You heard me, take off your glove!'

He took it off.

'Now give it to me,'

And he handed it to her. She stepped back from him, took a deep breath and threw it down at his feet and stated.

'I, Princess Alexandra of Seritor, Daughter of King Damel, otherwise known as Knight Serie challenge you King Edmund the Just of Narnia to a duel, do you accept?'

Edmund was shocked and stood gaping at her, mouth open and staring.

'Well Sir! Do you accept?'

The room had gone quiet and you just heard a faint 'oh god,' issue from King Damels lips. Everybody was watching them, they had seen King Edmund staring at her all night and now they watched as he spluttered in her face at the obvious shock.

He blinked a couple of times and then closed his mouth and stood up straight and stepped over the glove and stopped right in front of her, their faces were inches apart.

'It would be my pleasure, Princess,' he said through a gritted teeth smile.

She looked straight into his eyes and was not going to blink, she would win.

'Oh no your majesty, the pleasure is all mine.'

* * *

soooooooooooooooooooooo what you think? let me know!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello there! **

**Sorry this has taken me so long to do!**

**hope you enjoy it!**

**muchlove! **

**XX  
**

* * *

Chapter 11

Peter! Are you telling me that you knew she was a girl? That I drew against a girl! A GIRL!' Edmund was furious, he didn't exactly know why, but he knew it was all HER fault.

'Ed, I only found out that she was the princess when King Damel arrived! And please will you stop getting so worked up over nothing!'

'Worked up over nothing? My reputation could have been ruined!'

'Is that really the reason that you are angry Ed?' Peter stood up from his chair and came towards Edmund.

'And what is that supposed to mean?'

'You know full well what it means! You are sour that you didn't realise she was a girl aren't you? Something got past your amazing skills of perception, you are not angry that I didn't tell you Ed! You are angry that you didn't notice!'

Edmund was taken aback and spluttered

'that.. That is not the point!'

'Oh I think it is! You have been strutting around here ever since you became a master at self defence, you have a huge chip on your shoulder brother and I, for one, am glad that this Princess will curb that!'

'I do not strut!' Edmund could not think of anything else to say.

'You take that, from the criticisms I gave you? My my that is telling, now lets argue no more, you have more important things to worry about. The fight with Princess Alex, with out her sight restricted, I think you will have a challenge on your hands!'

'I don't.'

'And there it is again, that huge great chip on your shoulder, think about the last fight Edmund, you drew. And her sight was restricted, think what she will be like when she has her entire sight.'

'That is besides the point! And what is that supposed to mean? Do you think she will beat me? You have no faith in me at all do you?'

'Ed, your being dramatic, you will find the fight fine and I am sure you will relish the challenge! And don't say stupid things! You are my brother, therefore I have to have faith in you, and I put you in charge of defending Narnia, if I thought you lacking in abilities you would not have been chosen. But why I am telling you this? You already know all of this, your just sour that a woman nearly beat you.'

'Oh is that what she is? A woman? A frog more like!'

'Edmund!'

'Your right, she isn't a frog, she is a toad.'

'Come on Ed, that's not fair.'

Edmund sat there with his arms crossed and sulking,

'fine then, she is not a complete toad.'

'You can be such a child sometimes,' Peter chuckled to himself.

The door opened and Mr Tumnus walked in,

'Don't you knock anymore?' Edmund frowned at Mr Tumnus.

Mr Tumnus looked shocked at Edmund, his mouth hung open, he had not been spoken to like that a long time, he didn't know how to respond and so looked at Peter.

'Don't mind him Mr Tumnus, he is just in a bad mood because he was kept in the dark about Princess Alexander, he can't cope under such circumstances, I mean it is so hard to have a beautiful young lady and her family with us for company and parties and fun, such a hard life it must be for him.'

Edmund glared at his older brother h didn't like having him mock him, of course it didn't happen very often anymore because of the fact he was becoming a lot bigger than him and therefore more threatening.

The silence was broken by Mr Tumnus

'Ah right then Sir, well I have actually come to talk about King Damel's stay, I have a couple of questions, just to do with the economics and foreign policy, just routine things really.'

Edmund once again sensed he would be bored out of his brain in this talk, he needed to go practice, he was not going to draw again. He would win.

He stood up and made his way towards the door but then he heard,

'King Edmund, actually I would like you to be present in this talk,' Edmund sensed a tone of amusement in Mr Tumnus' voice, he scowled at the door and took a deep breath before turning around and gracefully taking his seat in silence.

'Goodo, then right, economics first!' Mr Tumnus sounded thoroughly delighted at the prospect of talking about money issues, this delight did not reflect on either Edmund or Peters face.

Edmund sat there for an hour. An hour in which he said nothing. Why was he kept in that room he did not know but all he knew was that it was torture.

However finally, Mr Tumnus put down his quill and looked at Edmund,

'And I suppose you have been silently thinking of many ways you could murder me in the last hour?'

'not at all Mr Tumnus,' It had only been the last half an hour.

'hmmm, well I do need you here, I want to discuss with you about the threat that poses Narnia should something go wrong with the peace treaty, or say a change was made t it, say we added a marriage…'

Peter looked up and looked at him in confusion.

'What would go wrong with the peace treaty Mr Tumnus? It all seems fine to me, I sign, he signs, treaty made, done.'

'Yes, it was that simple but recent events have slightly altered things…'

'What recent events Mr Tumnus? Edmund was slightly scared of the answer.

'Well, it is custom, and it was my belief and the belief of Marco the Seritorian advisor that the treaty would be strengthened at some point in some way, you see, the word of King's doesn't go for much anymore.'

Peter gulped, he had discussed this with Mr Tumnus a long time a go, but he thought it was long forgotten, seems he was wrong.

Edmund knew the answer, he knew how to make any treaty stronger and the big give away was the word 'marriage' said in the question posed to him. He did not understand what Peter looked so worried about though, he wasn't going to tell Susan and Lucy that they possibly would have to auction them off to keep peace in Narnia.

'You mean marriage Mr Tumnus, it is true it will strengthen the treaty tenfold, especially if children are produced. The issue would be with the surrounding countries, by making the treaty as strong as that, they could feel it as a threat to themselves, because really, if you think about it Seritor and Narnia together would be a frightening prospect. A way to defuse that situation is to make treaties with them all, however we only have two princesses me and you, Pete, that is not enough siblings for us to keep full peace with everyone. But really, I don't think it will come to that, everyone is on pretty good terms, if you don't count Telmar but they hate everyone although they still know when not to attack, hence why they haven't attacked us,' Edmund took pride in that fact.

'So yes I do believe that strengthening the treaty would help, but you have to be careful of Telmar, its difficult, they could see the treaty as a threat and therefore stage a pre empted attack on either Seritor or Narnia, doubtful due to their current economic climate, but still possible.'

'King Edmund, you surprise me, you do know about the affairs of the world, and here's me thinking you are bored by it all!'

'Don't get me wrong Mr Tumnus, I am bored by it all. But I definitely think it is something to consider with this treaty, although I don't know what Fredrick is like, maybe Susan will like him? And she is a fantastic queen and would be a great asset to Seritor, Lucy is still a little young I think though,' Edmund was getting into a better mood now, that he had spoken about the things that he knows and understands instead of hidden identities and stupid princess frogs.

Peter and Mr Tumnus looked at each other, and then Edmund with awkward looks on their faces.

'what?' he said.

Peter shuffled in his seat and glanced at Mr Tumnus before starting to talk.

'Well you see Edmund, Me and Mr Tumnus have spoken before about this, and we came to the conclusion that Susan would be better off not with Prince Fredrick. And as you said Lucy is too young really…'

The colour drained from Edmund's face. He understood what Peter was saying and it disturbed him greatly.

'no.'

'Ed, come on for the good of Narnia, you have pledged to protect them! And it is only hypothetical at the moment,'

'I pledged to defend them against attacked not to marry myself off at the age of sixteen!'

Edmund was standing up now and was pacing the room,

'But you said it yourself Ed! You said that we would marry for the good of Narnia!'

'Yes I did! But not now! And who would it be too? Wait no. Not Alexander! The creepy toad girl that likes to fight! I couldn't marry her!'

'There is nothing wrong with her! You just are blinded by prejudice because she might be a better swordsman than you, or should I say _swordswoman,_'

'it has nothing to do with that,' he turned around and faced the wall, it was showing on his face that in actual fact it had a lot to do with that.

'oh I think it does! What else could it be? Go on then Ed explain why?'

'well aside from the fact she looks like a toad, she smells like one too, she is creepy, she is determined to undermine me, she is infuriatingly good at the thing _I _do best, she dances better than I do, she is not normal, she lied to us all and I do not love her.'

Silence met his response, he saw nothing better to do other than walk out to finish his grand speech. He needed to go practice anyway, _she _would not beat him.

Mr Tumnus and High King Peter looked at one another and smiled.

'Did you hear his voice?' Peter said in shock.

'He has never sounded that passionate before, even when talking about defence, never like that. Did you hear his rant?' Mr Tumnus replied.

'She has been on his mind all day, he has picked and picked at her character in his head, and the last bit… since when has he cared about love in marriage?'

'He never has, maybe he was trying to convince himself of something.'

'Maybe,'

She stood opposite him, staring him down. This was it, she would truly prove herself now. Here and now. She would win she was sure of it, and she couldn't wait.  
'you ready?' She said through a smirk.  
'Oh I am more than ready, girly,'  
They started stepping around each other and circling each other, it was the most intense situation Alex had ever been in.  
'Why wasn't he making the first move,' she thought 'is he still worried because I am female? Pathetic!'  
She lunged forward, sword held straight and aimed for the stomach, he dodged back and spun around with his sword level and ready to catch her in the side. She swiftly moved just in time.  
They faced each other again, glaring at each other, competing, complete eye contact. She could see the anger and passion in this mans eyes she could see it and it spurred her on. She moved forward again, this time making contact with his sword, they swiped and made contact every time, they could read each others movements, nothing was new to them, they could predict each other.  
'this is fun, but easy,' She said. Neither of them had injured the other yet.  
'If it is so easy why have you not won?' Edmund was feeling the same, it was fun and easy, but neither had won yet. This disturbed him.  
'I could not marry her..'' he thought to himself, look at her. She is small and weird and a toad and just, ugh. Oh my, imagine the children, oh lord, imagine the way I would get the children…'  
Edmund shivered the thought was not appealing to him at all.  
However the thought was there. At the back of his head, nagging, wondering, questioning, not letting him win.  
'With a sudden burst of fury, he ran forward and smashed his sword into hers, determined to win, determined to get her down.  
It was working, he crashed his sword quicker and quicker, she was struggling to keep up and having to step backwards.  
What had happened? He had turned into a mad man. He was focused completely on her, he was going quicker and quicker it was hard to keep up, this was the challenged she wanted, suddenly her back was up against a wall and King Edmunds sword was in contract with hers right in front of their faces, she was using all her strength to keep it from cutting her, he was pushing against her, they were incredibly close to one another and still glaring into each others eyes.  
Something flickered in his eye very briefly, if she had blinked she would have missed it, and it was not rage, it was something else.  
King Edmund pushed the swords up above her head so her arms and hands were weakening, he certainly knew what he was doing. He was winning, and he knew it. That angered her more than she could say.  
She looked down, his feet were turned to the side, so she could not kick him in the balls,  
'damn it' She whispered.  
He chuckled deeply, a cocky smile on his face  
She hated him. Sheer pure hatred.  
Only one thing would have made her do this.  
What can no man resist?  
'a woman' she whispered, he looked at her confused, she smiled at him and loosened her grip on her sword and let him push her hand with sword in it against the wall behind her.  
She then pressed her lips against his, hard. With her free hand she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer to her.  
Like she suspected he began to co operate.

He was winning and he loved it. He knew she couldn't beat him. She was not strong enough.  
She cursed and he chuckled. This was most entertaining, and then something happened she whispered something that he couldn't quite hear, but she slackened her grip, she let him trap her sword above her against the wall. He thought that he had won, but then she kissed him. And it was no ordinary kiss. It was harsh and angry and passionate. He didn't know how to react, he hated her, but this felt so good. Her hand was on the back of his head. He was confused, but then his body acted according to its own rules and started to kiss her back, the kiss became much more enjoyable. He was really getting into it, but then she pushed him back, sword still in hand crouched down on the floor and swung her leg around and tripped him up. He fell flat on his back and winded himself.  
She walked over and put her sword to his throat and her foot on his chest.  
'Never let your guard down King Edmund. I win.'  
She smirked down at him.  
He hated her more than ever.

* * *

I have added a bit because i didnt like where i finished it before so i hope you like the new bit

:D reviews are always loved.

**hope you enjoyed it.**

**muchlove**

**XX**


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything Narnian only Alexandra and her delights and the story.

enjoy! :D

_

* * *

Chapter 12_

He was furious. He was charging his way through the halls, pushing past anybody who got in his way. She had cheated. He had fallen for it. And she had therefore won.

'GAH!' He exclaimed.

He hated her. She made his blood boil like nothing else, she made him want to rip out his own hair, she made him want to run through anybody who got in his way, he wanted to run her through.

He stormed into his room, slamming the door behind him and threw his sword down, pulled his armour off and collapsed on his bed.

'I take it you lost then.' a smug voice came from the arm chair in the corner.

Edmund sat up and looked over, he saw his little sister, sitting there, her face unreadable and legs crossed.

'No I won, can't you see the glee on my face?' she said sourly.

'There is no need to be rude! Go on then? How did she beat my brother, the best swordsman in Narnia?' Lucy stood up and walked over to the bed, sitting on the end of it, smiling sympathetically.

'She cheated.' He realised he sounded like a child.

Lucy looked at him and rolled her eyes 'of course she did,'

'No really she did…'

'How did she cheat then?' Lucy sighed in exasperation.

Edmund turned red, he didn't want to talk about this with his little sister, it would be weird.

'Go on Ed. Tell me how did she cheat?' she was giggling now.

'I don't want to talk about it.' He lay back down and turned over and away from his sister.

'Come on Ed, I'm sure its not that bad, is it really embarrassing? Did you make a mistake?'

'I don't make mistakes when fighting Lucy, she cheated, lets leave it at that,' He then rearranged himself on the bed to make the point that he wanted her to leave.

However, his door opened, he groaned and Lucy giggled once again.

'Edmund what are you doing?' His other sister, Susan had entered the room.

He just grunted in response.

'Lucy?'

'He lost the duel.'

'Oh dear, so now he is sulking,'

'Yes, he says she cheated, but won't tell me how.'

Oooooh, interesting, usually he bores us with every detail of his duels!'

He felt a weight on his bed, she had sat down too.

'Go on Ed! Tell us, we are interested for once!' She started prodding him in his leg to try and get him to react.

The door opened again and someone walked inside.

'I didn't realise a family gathering was taking place, and why was I not invited?' Peter voice echoed through the room. 'Ed, lost the fight I take it, he is sulking,'

'Yes, but apparently she cheated but he won't tell us how she cheated,' Susan repeated Lucy's words.

'Oh really?' Peter said in disbelief. He sat down in another spot on Edmunds bed and like Susan started to poke him.

'Go on Ed! Enlighten us! How did she cheat?'

'Yeah, Edmund how did she cheat? We are interested!'

'Please Ed! Tell us the story! I will even start it for you, you and the Princess Ale-'

'Don't say her name!' Edmund exclaimed.

His three siblings looked confused.

'I hate her, I actually hate her, never have I hated someone as much as I hate her. She is rude, obnoxious and is just gah!'

'Oh you hate me do you?' Peter had left the door open and Princess Alexandra was standing in the door way still in her armour, although her hair now out of its bound and resting on over her shoulder.

'I have nothing to say to you.' he seethed through gritted teeth.

'well that's fine, you never were one for good conversation,' Her eyes glistened slightly, but she stood up straight and held her head high. She turned to leave.

'Wait!' Lucy shouted out, 'Edmund says you cheated? Is this true?'

She smirked.

'In some manner of speaking I suppose I did, but technically I didn't, no.'

'THAT IS A LIE! You cheated and you know you it' Edmund had stood up off his bed and stood at the door way.

'Oh really? Did I now? Now King Edmund, please enlighten me. How do you win a fight?'

'You are better than the other person' He was grinding his teeth together at this point.

'Yes, that is true, however don't you use that persons weaknesses against them too? Say if a man had a wound on his leg that was not quite healed would you not aim for it?'

'This is not the same, I was not wounded,'

'No… but you had a weakness none the less, if you had not been looking so intensely to my eyes I would not have seen it, and your fighting style is good, but you let your guide down, and you should not have done that, you fight with passion, but you do not let the passion take over you,'

'You are talking utter rubbish,'

'If that was true I would not have won,'

'You cheated. You did not win!'

'Were you on the floor by the end of the fight? Yes. Were you under my foot? Yes? Was my sword at your neck? Yes. I do believe that means I won,'

'It makes no difference, your methods of winning were unknightly!'

'I am not a knight! I don't have to be knightly! I used what I had, and I used it well, you cant deal with that? Well then learn too!'

'Oh my lord, sometimes I want to-'

'SHUT UP!'

Alex and Edmund looked towards the bed where Susan and Peter were both looking completely bewildered and Lucy was standing with her fists tight, glaring at the both of them.

'Now what you saying is all very interesting Princess Alexandra, however you still have not told us how you cheated or didn't cheat, whatever it is.'

'Oh that? Right, yes. I well, it really doesn't really matter now does it?'

'Ok now she is hiding it too?' Susan stood up and slowly walked towards them.

'I'm not hiding it, I just think it is irrelevant,'

'But you know Edmunds weakness, that would come in handy if you could share it with us,'

'I don't think it would work for you Queen Susan, and if it did, King Edmund would be very strange in the head.'

'Ew' Edmund said.

'You never know, I'm sure it would have some influence, what about me? Would it work for me?' King Peter stepped forward.

'Double ew,' Edmund said.

'No don't think it would work for you or Queen Lucy before you ask,'

'Really? I'm sure we could do a variation of it? Maybe something the same but different.'

'Peter stop pressing this,' Edmund said sternly.

'Why?'

'Just stop, please just for my sanity,'

'But you never know, it mig-'

'She kissed me.' Edmund gave in, he was exasperated, and everyone was in his room and bothering him.

His siblings all looked from Edmund to Alex and then back to Edmund again, and stood in silence.

Susan spoke out first,

'Well, yes I can see why that would distract you, think I will be leaving now,' she turn around and had to stifle and giggle as she left the room. Lucy said nothing and just followed her out, a minute later Edmund heard them burst out laughing.

Peter, stood stoke still and looked at Edmund,

'So… Women is your weakness. How very….. Manly, You do realise that I will be dropping jokes about this for years.'

'Yes, hence why I didn't want to tell you, but no… you had to keep on didn't you?'

Peter laughed out loud.

'I think I am going to tell Mr Tumnus, he will find this very interesting and it is of great importance to the state.' He said with a mock seriousness.

He left the room, smirking at the fact he was leaving them alone together.

Edmund turned around and walked towards the arm chair, Alex stood there still. When Edmund sat down he looked up at her.

'You're still here, why?' He glared, he still hated her. He hated that she was in his room, looking at all his stuff, shuffling her feet in a awkward way and flicking her hair out of her eyes.

'You told them. Why?'

'To get them to leave so I could have some piece and quiet and that is exactly what I would like you to do,'

'Why do you hate me?'

'Are you seriously asking me that question?'

'It can't be because I beat you at a duel. That would be petty.'

'You are there all the time,'

'I hardly spend any time with you, and I haven't been here very long,'

'You are in my head all the time, your stupid smirk, and your stupid dancing and fighting skills. Always there.'

'I can see how that would get annoying,'

'well we agree on that then at least.'

'indeed I will leave you now, have fun in your solitude,' she said coldly.

She once again turned to leave but was stopped by him saying eight little words.

'You know, they want us to be married.'

She stopped dead.

* * *

**I know, I am amazing two chapter updates in two days. **

**It doesn't happen often so enjoy this while it lasts. I hope you enjoyed the chapter**

**reviews always loved.**

**muchlove xxx  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yes I know, it has been a while I am deeply sorry. I have been busy with personal statements and university 3rd year applications**

**hope you enjoy. I don't own Narnia only the story**

* * *

Chapter 13

Married.

She had heard correctly.

They wanted them to be married.

She was going to kill Marco, this had to be his idea, always wanting her to be married off, to benefit the country. It was too good to be true that they had actually allowed her to do something that she wanted them to do. She betted that, they were hoping King Edmund would like her dressed as a male first then feel happy that she was female and then they would fall in love and live happily ever after.

PAH no such luck.

He hated her, and she hated him. It was a mutual thing. They understood that, anything else would be ridiculous.

She slowly turn around.

'Married?' she said in an emotionless voice.

'Yes,' he responded.

'Well that isn't going to happen,' and with that she walked out of the room.

She walked towards her chambers ready to collapse.

Edmund sat they in silence, it felt good.

'well that isn't going to happen,' She had said it with such certainty, How was she so certain? It unnerved him, she couldn't evade this if they were ordered to for the good of the countries. But Peter would never agree to that unless it was severe circumstances. And they won't be any of those because they would only happen if defence was to fail, and defence won't fail because he was in charge so yes, she was right. It was not going to happen.

So why was something still bothering him?

He unconsciously touched his lips, and continued to think about what could possibly be bothering him.

Queen Lucy came bounding into his chambers,

'Don't you ever knock? And you have just been here, you can't have something that important to tell me within this amount of time,'

'Ah actually dear brother I do, we are having a banquet tonight! Susan has announced it.'

'We had a banquet last night! Do I have to go to this one? Can't it be like every other mealing system we have when we have guests, banquet first night, mildly impressive dinners the rest of the nights and then banquet last night?'

Lucy pondered this for a second,

'no, we are having a banquet and yes you do have to go, and don't try and fake illness or fatigue, you seem quite well enough to argue with me right now.'

Edmund stared outraged at his sister, she knew him too well.

'Right well if that is everything, can you disappear now, I suppose I will have to wear something nice to impress everyone yet again?'

'Yes, brother, have fun!'

Edmund grunted in reply.

The great hall was yet again set for a banquet, nobody except The Queens were happy about it. Peter had grumbled the entire time he was getting dressed and walking down to the hall, Mr Tumnus had complained that they were wasting valuable time in all this frivolity, to which Queen Susan had replied 'Frivolity is never a waste of time Mr Tumnus, everyone needs to have fun'. Like Peter he grumbled under his breath for the rest of the time. King Damel wriggled his way out of going, by saying 'I am too weak after last night to do it again dear Queens but I thank you again for inviting me,' they didn't press him. Marco also said he could not go because his prime job was to look after the King.

Alex had no such luck. She was ordered to go and she knew why. She still had not spoken to her father about the revelation she had found out due to King Edmund.

She was yet again wearing a long flowing dress, this time it was red with long sleeves with a little decoration around the cuffs. She didn't like this dress, it was rather revealing, although the sleeves went to the wrists, the cut was quite low. She once again suspected Marco for having intervened with the picking of this dress. Therefore she was still in an extremely bad mood. Arrange her marriage, putting her in clothes to be paraded, she felt like cattle.

She walked in to the great hall with a smile on her face and headed straight towards the Queen of Narnia, who both smiled as she approached.

'Queen Susan, you have once again out done yourself! And in such a small space of time, really I am very impressed,'

Susan looked at her with a look of disbelief.

'I know you don't want to be here Alex, but thank you none the less, and I am sure you will have a fun time, ah and here comes your chaperon for the evening,'

'I am being chaperoned?'

'I am afraid so…' She looked almost apologetic, but a smirk broke through slightly.

'Right Susan, are you happy now? I am here, I have shown my face, I will go mingle very quickly but then I would like to go to bed.' King Edmunds dulcet tones were heard over the crowd, Alex took a deep breath in and out. This was going to be a long night.

He had gotten ready at a quick pace. He was not excited, he was not pleased, he was tired, he wanted to go to bed.

He had walked to the great hall in a stomp and had arrived and too his horror his older sister was standing with the menace that was Alex and she had that look; the look when she was planning something, like when she was enjoying herself too, he was not pleased by this.

'Right then! Now that you are both here, you can go and do something fun!' Susan said with a cheerful smile.

Alex and Edmund glared back.

'Well, aren't you going to offer her your arm Edmund? Where are your manners?'

Alex and Edmund continued to glare at her, and he silently held up his arm and waited for her to take it.

Susan smiled,

'Right! I need to mingle more and go and speak to important people, actually I better go and collect Peter, it would do no good if he just sat there and spoke to nobody.'

'I imagine he is tired… like many who are here,'

Alex nodded in agreement slightly.

'Yes well… Ah there is Rachel, Rachel! Rachel dear!'

And with that she was gone. Alex and Edmund were left alone.

'Come on,' He said and he dragged her over to the side of the room so they could lean against the wall, all the chairs were taken.

He dropped her arm as soon as they stopped.

The stood in silence.

'Really, Your Majesty. We should at least look like we are having a good time…'

'Ok, what do you want to talk about? I know our impeding marriage? Or the fact you cheated in our match?'

He didn't know why he brought the match up again, but it was still annoying him.

Alex rolled her eyes,

'If it bothers you so much we can have a rematch, all you have to do is challenge me. And as for our… impeding marriage, I have already said. It is not going to happen.'

'Fine then, I will challenge you! Right now! I challenge you to a rematch right now! And you do not know that! Us plainly saying 'no I don't want to' is not going to do anything!'

'Fine I accept! And you don't know that it won't do you? Father wouldn't force me!'

'Fine then! Lets go out and do it right now!'

It didn't matter that he was tired and wanted to go to bed, or that it was dark outside, or that it looked like it was going to rain. There were hundreds of reasons for them not to fight at that moment, but he didn't care, and by the look on her face he assumed that she didn't care either.

He grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her out of the great hall and down the staircases to the clearing that they fought in before, picking up two swords as they went.

'You expect me to fight? Wearing this?' Alex gestured to the red dress with a low cut.

Edmund hadn't noticed it earlier, but now it looked incredibly distracting.

'You're a woman aren't you I imagine you have fought in dresses before?'

'Oh fine then! But if you get it dirty or rip it, I am blaming you when Marco asks got it?'

'That is fine by me, I don't intend on getting it dirty or ripping it, this will be over in about three moves.'

Alex looked down at the dress, it was going to be hard to fight in, but she had done worse. This time there was no strategy, they was no special moves, it was just her and the sword against him and the sword. However, this time she felt at a certain disadvantage. King Edmund practiced every day to makes sure he is always up to scratch every single day, Alex did not. Marco wouldn't allow that at home, she was allowed to sew everyday or go walking but not fight.

She was going to have to put everything into this, even if it meant cheating again.

She picked up the sword, it felt heavier than usual, because of the lack of armour she imagined. But she held it steady and lifted it up and swung it around to make sure she could use it. Edmund doing the same.

They stared at each other, staring each other down, and started to circle each other. She wanted to get started and so made the first move. Lifting her sword high and slashing at where his shoulder would be. He blocked it and pushed her away with the sword.

He had to make his move, he could do the same as her and lunge without a thought, but no he was better than that, he spun around and tried to get her at her waist, she blocked well with the sword angled straight down her side. Hr was incredibly close to her pelvic area and quite low down this put him at a disadvantage, so he stood up and quickly and jumped back.

She realised how close he was getting to her now and her block was just in time but she expected something like that as his first move. She wanted him at a disadvantage that was her best hope of winning this. She needed to disarm him. That was going to be hard. And so she began, slashing this way and that, pushing him back with her attacks, he was equally as violent back to her. Neither of them seemed to be holding back.

The rain started to pour down but neither of them stopped they continued like nothing else was happening. Finally she punched him in the stomach and deliberately smashed his sword with her own and watched it fall from his hands. He looked shocked but she knew he was thinking of a way to get it back in his hands he dropped to the floor and rolled to pick it up. She saw this was happening and needed to stop him. Just as he was about to grab hold of the sword. She fell to the floor and lay on top of him. He was lying on his stomach and he couldn't move if she lay there with her knees either side of him and her hands on the arm reaching for the sword. She may not be as strong as him, but in his current state he stood a chance.

Edmund was mildly impressed by her ability to disarm him. But it wasn't over, he had been disarmed plenty of times before and he still won sometimes with brute force and sometimes with cleverness and getting another weapon to continue the fight.

This time he would get the sword back he dropped to the floor and as he began to roll he felt a weight on his back.

'She can not be serious,' he thought. 'no she definitely is,' he could see the now extremely dark red dress surrounding him. She was sat on him and he arms and hands were now on the arm that was reaching for his sword. She was not very heavy but heavy enough to make it hard for him to do anything. He needed to move her. What did he have? One free arm. He could work with that.

He moved his arm quickly and grabbed one of the arms that was holding his own unusable arm. He pulled and rolled and reversed their positions now he was on top of her, however she was lying on her back and was staring at him.

'damn it,' she thought. 'definitely underestimated his strength… however he is underestimating mine,'

She pulled her arm free grabbed his and rolled and once again flipped there positions.

'Ha!' She said sitting on top of him both of his arms locked by his side by her knees. She impressed herself by managing to do this. She was incredibly proud. But then she heard Edmund whispering something.

'What? I can't hear you,' She leaned in closer to him but still couldn't hear him properly and so leaned in even closer. He head was right next to his ear now.

'How do you like it?' He said and before she knew it his hands and arms had come free and where holding her head steady as he pulled her head towards him, crashing his lips into hers.

'He can not be serious, he used my own trick against me,' She thought… but then her mind started to stop thinking and her eyes began to close and her body started to become less tense.

'Haha! I knew it would work!' he thought as his lips were still connected to hers. He started to loosen his grip slightly. He needed to roll her over so he could get to his sword and continue the fight.

'I have to roll her on to her back then my sword is within reaching… so I roll…and then…' Edmund's mind was becoming foggy. His eyes began to close and very slowly her began to move his lips to see what would happen. Alex began to do the same thing, and her hands reached up to his face and hair. His hair was drenched and have mud in and his face was wet.

The kiss was becoming more passionate as they continued, they had lost all rationale thought and the only thing that mattered was to continue in this way forever.

Gradually Edmund opened his mouth and at once Alex did the same thing, their tongues fighting. Edmund rolled them both over so she was on her back and he lifted his hand to her hair ran his hands through it. His other hand he travel down her body to her legs and back up again. He had no idea what he was doing but he thought it seemed the right way to go.

Both of them had forgotten what they were meant to be doing, all they knew was that the rain was falling they were getting drench to the bone, but they were having the time of their lives.

* * *

**Hehehe... let me know what you think please? I hope you liked it. **

**xxxx  
**


End file.
